


泛式找到一座桥

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M, 转世梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “我来接他啦。”
Relationships: 泛蕾, 蕾泛
Kudos: 2





	泛式找到一座桥

EG20.7.26

应该就是这里了，算上地质迁移，误差不会超过50米。我终于能见到“它”了吗？还是会直接送命呢。

祝我好运。

EG20.7.28

纠正，是“他”。

笔记竟然是真的。Lex还记得作者，三百多年前那位。虽然被写成一团不知所谓的东西，他也没生气。

“你能看得清才不正常吧，怎么活到今天的？”

我好像被夸奖了，开心。

EG20.8.4

Lex走了。他也不知道多少年来一次，正好让我赶上。

“你也不用等了。”

不愧是蕾神（一个未经允许的称呼），能轻易看穿人类的想法。不过既然被关心了，我还是应该比正常人类更有用一点，不能浪费了这几天啊。

所以“我会努力活久一些。”

来找到你。

EG35.10.17

Lex的右嘴角上方有颗痣。

我怀疑了15年，昨天终于确认了。果然，他的样子一点没变，包括极具穿透力的嗓音。而且他记得我，可惜我找不到第二个人来分享快乐。

不过我可以跟Lex聊聊新发现，他比以前更感兴趣了。

EG35.10.20

假如——比方说我们的世界不是一张完整的画，而是像灰尘一样，时间、空间都分散在空气中，那Lex能接触到哪些部分呢？

所以无论哪一粒灰尘，都看不清他的全貌。

而我可以跑到空气里。

“只是碰巧。”

Lex还算同意，“按你说的，我对个别灰尘有印象。但是如果要找，也不一定成功。”

“这次也是？”

“谁知道呢，”Lex望着星空说，他喜欢看云啊雷啊这些东西，“可能是因为你吧。”

这句话我记住了。

EG46.1.5

运气不能复制。

EG65.2.14

该整理整理了。我到底画了多少张？这样比较起来，还是20岁那张最像。

EG79.12.31

趁我还拿得动笔，写给拿到这本笔记并且没有扔掉的人。运气不能复制，但有个稳定的离开灰尘的办法，只能用一次。

等到现在，也不差最后这点时间了。

“你是他的孙子？”

“哦隔壁的，我还以为能遗传呢。”

“我是谁？笔记里写了啊。”

“字认不全，好吧，我叫Lex。”

“我来接他啦。”

2015.12.11

跟蕾神约在明天了。可惜没有照片，只能认位置。我得早点过去。

2015.12.12

Lex嘴边有一颗痣，笑起来喜欢眯眼睛。

我是听声音认出来的，Lex一下子就找到我了。

唉，我怎么笑得这么傻啊。等下次再拍一张吧。

“泛式？”

“果然是你啊。”

“嗯？没什么，我们走吧。”


End file.
